A whole DAMN Christmas mess
by Intensified Poriichu
Summary: When two blondes decide to ask Santa for the love of their life their lives gets turned upside down. Throw an awesome "Prussian" in and a cheerful spaniard and it gets even crazier! And don't even speak of the shy canadian and the moody italian. AU HS :
1. The American letter

Dear Santa,

This is Alfred (you know the one who sent you the letter about the gummy wheels and hamburgers last year) speaking. It has been a great year right? I mean I did not fail school yet and my football team won some of the seasons games. And I haven't been bad as well! So, usually I wish for a whole bunch of stuff, but this year I really want something specific and important I guess. You see I have ... Girl problems. I am a junior in high school and I never ever had a single girlfriend (except that one girl in 2nd grade but that wasn't much of a relationship beside her hitting me whenever I came close). It's like weird because doesn't the hero always get the girl? The girls in my school are nice but they are not really what I am looking for. I want someone amazing, that will blow me of my feet! I want someone I can love like a hero! ...Wow that sounded cheesy. But anyways I think that is all I want for Christmas. So, I wish u a merry christmas man.

With merry wishes,

Alfred F. Jones

P.S.: I would also be happy about other presents, just saying.

P.P.S: Like a new football

P.P.P.S: Or something like that.

:::

Alfred grinned happily at the result of his work. After about ten spell and grammar checks he was now absolutely sure the letter was perfect. After all he had to make a good impression on Santa. (Oh Alfred you gullible idiot)

He then folded the letter neatly and pushed it in the already prepared envelope. His bro Matthew already prepared it with address, stamps and all that. He was cool like that.

"Yo, Matthew!" he shouted as he stuck his head through his door. "Are you done with your letter to Santa?"

Matthew sighed as he winced at the ridiculous loudness of his brothers voice. It was like he had speakers inside his mouth.

"No Al... I am not done yet." he said in his normal quiet voice. "And there is no need to scream after all our rooms are right next to each other."

"What did you say? You need to speak up, no one will hear you when you whisper like that."

Oh Alfred you insensible, air headed, not-at-all-heroic, thick headed, loud, hamburger eating idiot. Matthew scribbled down another few words on his letter. He had to do it or Alfred would probably freak out in epic proportions. How come he even still believes that, he was already 16 after all. Matthew finally jotted down his name and pushed the letter in his envelope.

"I'm ready." he called out as he walked into the hallway. He then got immediately tackled down by the before mentioned idiot. "A-Alfred!"

"Dude! How come you are even in the hockey team with skills like that? It felt like tackling a girl!"

Matthews eyelid twitched in irritation.

"Get off me or you won't get any pancakes in the next century."

That caused an immediate panicked reaction, and Alfred stumbled up.

"Dude, chill man! I was just joking! No need to get your panties in a bunch!" he said dusting himself off. No joke was worth Mattie's pancakes. Ever.

Matthew just sighed. And sighed again just for good measure. He probably would sigh again but that'd be in the near future. Hopefully the not so near future.

"Just give me the letter okay?" Matthew said exasperated. He really had the urge sometimes to just get out of the house, walk somewhere really far away, and forget about his stupid brother once and for all. But the stupid thing was that he was too nice for his own good.

"Anyways are you going to come with me to the mail office or am I going to go alone?" Matthew asked as he took the letter from his brother. He would actually prefer to go alone and so he was silently praying Alfred would say no...

"Dude of course I will come! I mean I can't let my little brother go without his big bros protection!"

Oh damn you universe.

"Technically I am older then you."

"Bah, a few minutes don't count! I am the big bro so I will stay the big bro." Alfred said flexing his muscles.

Matthew sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Tis the season to be jolly...

:::

"I wonder what that mans problem was..." Alfred said thoughtfully. The post officer looked at him so weirdly when he told them that the letter was for Santa.

Alfred didn't even have the slightest clue what the man was laughing about. Matthew was sighing behind him like always. He seriously needs to talk to his bro when something was troubling him. He was sighing the whole time, it was seriously worrying Alfred.

"Hey Alfred did you do your math?" Matthew asked avoiding to answer the question, as they continued walking towards their home. It was a winter just like a story book, with snow covering the streets and colorful lights hanging from the houses. Yes everyone could feel the American christmas spirit.

"We had math?" Alfred exclaimed spinning around to face the slightly shorter male.

"Yes...Yes we did." Matthew said slowly. The answer was expected and very much like Alfred. Matthew couldn't even remember the last time the answer was different. "We have math homework pretty much every day Alfred. How do you keep forgetting it?"

"Well, it's christmas and all so I guess I am like all excited and stuff." He said perfectly confident that that was a good excuse.

"Aha, when we are home you will better start cracking. Mrs. Helena will kill you the next time you slack off."

"But Mattie!" Alfred started whining. "It is Christmas!"

"No it is Christmas in two weeks and there is still one week of school left so you have to work."

"B-but..."

"No. You will not copy of my own."

Alfred started doing his puppy eyes.

"No way."

It was absolutely ridiculous how effective those eyes were.

"...Fine." Matthew said angry at himself that he was so weak against it. He hardly knew anyone who could withstand the charms of Alfred's puppy eyes.

"Yay!" Alfred cheered and gave Matthew a bear hug that would probably crush a bear as well. "You are the best!"

"Oh for the love of god you are killing me!" Matthew squeaked trying to breathe. Alfred was too strong for his own good.

Alfred pulled back a bright grin on his face.

"You are awesome you know that?"

"Yes, I am awesome. I am so awesome that everyone I meet forgets that I exist. I have superpowers that make me invisible." he said trying to catch his breath. Alfred's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" Alfred gasped. "Dude why didn't you tell me?"

"... Are you kidding me?" Matthew asked disbelieve in his voice. "Do you even know the small word 'Sarcasm'?"

"We had an American lesson on that right?"

"It's English."

"No it isn't it's American."

Matthew didn't even bother to answer. He just turned around and started walking towards their drive way. Maybe one day he will laugh about it. But not today.

He hurriedly unlocked the door and slammed it shut behind him. Immediately after that he could hear Alfred's fists banging against the door.

"Dude! Matthew! Let me in!" Alfred shouted. "I know what sarcasm is! And I also know that it is called English although it is stupid! I was joking! DUDE!"

Matthew casually went upstairs and slumped down on his bed. That's going to be a nice evening...

:::

Kiku Honda was doing homework when suddenly the door was ringing. And it didn't ring once. It was ringing over and over again, forming a shrill cacophony of agony. He could immediately tell it was Alfred since any other SENSIBLE person would only ring once.

As he hurried down the stairs he was thinking of the possibilities why Alfred would visit. They hadn't planned any video game days and there haven't been any new horror movies lately. So it had to be a more personal problem.

Kiku opened the door expecting the worst. And he was right since Alfred was obviously majorly ,and pardon for the language, pissed.

"Kiku, call my brother and tell him to let me in or I will be forced to sleep over and you know how that ended up the last time. ...Please." he growled.

Kiku blinked.

"Hello Alfred-kun. And okay I will call Matthew-san." he said slowly gesturing Alfred to come in. It was quite puzzling request but asking for a reason might be seen as impolite. Alfred immediately slumped down on the couch and waited for Kiku to finish.

Kiku took his cellphone dialing Matthews number. He raised the phone then to his ear and waited for the other to pick up.

"Matthew Williams on the phone." he heard the familiar voice coming from the speaker.

"Um, Matthew-san it's Kiku." he said quietly looking back to Alfred. "Your brother is here and requested that you would open the door so he can enter."

He then hear a sigh.

"Oh god I'm sorry. I should have known that he would come to your home."

"It's no problem, just I still have to do homework and Alfred is threatening me with a sleep over."

"...Tell him to go home and I will unlock it okay?"

"Thank you Matthew-san." Kiku finished and flipped his phone closed. He then said to Alfred "I think he will open the door now."

"Thanks Kiku! Saved my ass." Alfred grinned and put his arm over Kiku's shoulder immediately throwing Kiku off balance.

"Yes Alfred-kun, now please don't do that you are killing various bones in my neck." he said his tone strained.

"Oh sorry." Alfred said. "So bye bro, see you tomorrow."

As he left the house he started walking back to his home. It was a pleasant walk and he enjoyed it. Little did he know that his life as he knows is going to end very soon. Like really, really soon. Like at Christmas. When he sees his gifts. And sees some certain *Spoiler* sitting under his *Spoiler* and *Spoiler*.

:::

Wooooh! First chapter done! There is not going to be a lot of USUK I the first few chapters but it is coming. Soon. And PruCan. And GerIta. And SuFin. And Spamano. And other awesome hinting of stuff. Maybe even a few straight couples like AusHun. I don't know because this is a joint story! With intensifiedglamour. So we will have to wait for her to finish the 2nd chapter so don't blame me when the chapters take decades. So review, fave and rate. I live on those. Poriichu out.


	2. The British letter

"Why am I complying to this idiocy?" Arthur questioned himself with a heavy sigh. He looked around his room in hopes of finding something else to occupy his time with. But his little search unsuccessful and plus even if he did find anything productive to do and ditched the stupid task in front of him, his brother wouldn't let him see the end of it. He thought back to what happened earlier.

:::

"Hey bastard! Hey bastard!" And here comes his reason why he's not in the library reading a Shakespeare novel and relaxing his tensed muscles. Because his baby brother is just such an imbecile he had to play a prank on his teacher and not be smart enough to slip out of the situation before getting grounded for a week. And because the world hates him, his parents had to go to a business trip and make him stay home with the brainless idiot to make sure he does not cause trouble. And because he has the worst fate his brothers were out to universities all over the world and not him. Even though he's in senior class, his life did not get any better. He's probably the smartest one of the Kirkland's'. Arthur Kirkland officially hated his life.

"If you don't stop calling me that I'm going to rip out your intestines and choke you with them!" Arthur agitatedly sighed when Peter stared at him with a confused look.

"What are intestines?"

"The things you use to excrete."

"What is excreting?"

"Pooping."

"Don't I use my butt to poop?"

"If you don't stop asking me questions I'm going to stab you." Arthur said with a 'loving' smile.

Peter did not look affected and instead decided to glomp his 'loving 'brother. When Arthur finally recovered from the attack he found his face being covered by a paper.

"What the bloody hell is this abomination? Wait, I know. It's my life." Arthur said while peeling off the 'abomination' off his face.

"Today at school we wrote letters to Santa Claus! And our homework is making our family members to write one too! And our teacher will mail it tomorrow! So hurry before you're too late bastard!" Peter said with sparkling eyes and a happy smile. It pissed Arthur off immensely.

"Bloody hell! You still believe in that shit? That fat old fart does not bloody exist!" Arthur yelled exasperated and shocked at his brother's stupidity.

"Yes he does! Please! I beg you! If you don't write a letter I'm never going to get off you! I'll marry you!" with that Peter beat his brother's torso as hard as he could.

"Why would you ever marry me? Okay, okay! I'll write that bloody thing! Just don't marry me! And stop this rash behavior at this instant!"

:::

Arthur frowned down on his blank piece of paper and wondered what he should write about. He thought of just copying and printing out his essay about "The problems we're facing now in London" and just give it to his idiot brother, but he was pretty sure the idiot would read it to 'check for spelling mistakes'. So what harm could do to write a stupid letter and just get it over with. He pulled out his pen and started writing his letter to Santa.

Dear, Santa Claus

I'm sending you this letter because one imbecile made me. Even though I know you don't exist, I'm writing this. If you exist and can do anything I wish to have a girlfriend. Girls don't really like me because of my unusually big eyebrows and they say they like guys who are tall and athletic. I'm only 175 centimeters and I can't play any sport except football. Even though I'm fairly toned I'm just not muscular enough. But I would appreciate it if at least once I get someone to love and that loves me. So this year all I ask is for somebody to love. If you exist it is.

Sincerely,

Arthur Kirkland

After he was finished with his letter he put it in a brand new envelope and scowled at his own foolishness. When he was about to get up from his chair to give the letter to the imbecile his door suddenly burst open almost breaking it and the said imbecile himself in all his glory jumped at him.

"Bastard! Aren't you done already? How is it taking you so long?" as Peter blabbered Arthur let out an audible sigh followed by a hit to the back of his brother's head. Arthur swore he heard water in that head. As Peter looked up from the hit he saw the envelope and his eyes immediately lit and snatched the envelope from Arthur's grasp and pampered him with kisses.

"You actually did it! Thank you! Thank you! You do love me!"

As Arthur struggled to peel off the annoying leech off himself he felt his anger grow by the minute.

"I did it so get away from me! Stop hanging off of me!" Arthur snarled whilst shoving nuisance away from him as far as possible. Peter just stuck his tongue out and ran away after calling him a bastard. Arthur face palmed with an audible sigh and decided he needed to rest because he had school tomorrow. After he brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas he slipped into his bed with a content hum. Sleeping was the only alone time and time of relaxation in this house. While lying down he thought of the letter that he wrote for Santa Claus. It would be nice if his letter actually reached the magical man and he can actually get a lover. He quickly shook the thought off because it was just foolish to hope in something like that. And with that he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

:::

Yaaaay! My first story bitches! I'm actually intensified glamour... honhonhon... I love Hetalia, but was too lazy to start writing fan fictions but my evil friend dragged me into this new world! and this is a joined story between me and poriichu, but i guess you can see that because this account is called intensified poriichu so it's our joined account and we will always post our joined stories here, so look forward to it! And i know you just loved this chapter! I'm sexy and i know it!


	3. Santa has no BEARD DUN DUN DUH

"BERWALD!"

The before mentioned man turned around, with his usual cold, stare-into-the-soul, eyes, looking at a flustered, Finnish cutie who was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He made a barely understandable grunt as acknowledgement and asked silently what was going on. It was good that he saved those words since it was pretty obvious. It was one week before Christmas and the so called Santa, that Berwald preferred to call wife, is as busy as he can be. Tino aka Santa Claus, Father Winter, and all those other Christmasy names was a desperate, desperate man. (Although he is like this every single year, but there is no need to mention that…Although I just did.)

"I can't find the rest of the letters! Have you seen them? Please tell me you have seen them!" Tino exclaimed as he turned the room upside down searching for the lost items. Berwald watched him calmly for a minute before pointing at a box that was labelled letters.

"Oh god, thank you, you are a godsend!" Tino wheezed before picking up the box and hurrying of to read them in his office. Berwald looked after him his expression unreadable. Noticing two envelopes that Tino dropped, he went over and picked them up. One of them was a brightly coloured envelope that was closed rather sloppily. Someone wrote over it with a red pen in capitalized letters FROM THE HERO. The other one was plain white which was labelled in neat, small letters Arthur Kirkland. He looked at those two and then opened up the first. Berwald quickly read through its content and immediately recognized it as Alfred's, the kid that repeatedly sent it for the last 10 years which was quite surprising for a child of his age. A barely visible smile spread on his lips but it quickly disappeared again.

Looking at the other one he had to think a while before he remembered who Arthur was. The last letter that came from him was 9 years ago. Actually they got only a single letter from him and that looked like someone forced him to write it. Berwald guessed this one happened because of the same reason. He opened it anyway reading through it.

Chuckling at the odd coincidence he took both letters and went on his way to bring those two to Toni. There was a plan forming inside his head that was awfully out of character but the author did it anyway to get the story rolling. (What?)

He opened the door immediately taking cover as a package came flying towards his direction. As he deemed it safe to stand, he rose up looking through the room. Toni was hurrying all over the room, doing a thing here, packaging a present there and all kind of stuff that only one person normally could never do.

"H've y' ev'r th'gt abo't g'tting a h'lper?" Berwald muttered closing the door behind him.

"I can't! Everyone expects an old, fat guy with a long white beard! I can't hire anyone when I am looking like this!" Toni squealed while still running around like a mini tornado. "And recently no one believes in the whole Santa story! I don't think I can just put a newspaper ad that says Santa looks for a helper! I'll be the biggest joke in fairy history!" (Yes Santa is a fairy. Deal with it)

Berwald nodded giving Toni a hand in whatever he was doing. The letters could wait for a while until Toni calmed down a bit.

:::

"Thank god this is done." Toni said making a sigh of relief. The presents were packed and loaded on the huge sled he was going to ride on Christmas night. (Yay obligatory time skip)

Berwald nodded having forgotten about the two letters for a moment. He did remember it then this moment and pulled them out of his pocket. "N't d'ne."

Toni gave Berwald a horrified look and took the two letters from his hands. Quickly reading through them though he quickly he turned again close to a nervous breakdown.

"Love! Oh no, this will take more time than anything! I will have to organize a meeting with fate, and you know how she is! And then I will have to talk to cupid and he is on holidays! Oh god what will I do now?" he stammered his gaze still fixed onto the two letters.

"K'dnap h'm. Br'ng h'm to Al." Berwald said pointing at the white envelope.

"Sure that sounds good wait what?" Toni's head flicked around to look at Berwald.

"S'mpl'st way." He said staring at Toni.

"B-But that is ridiculous! I mean sure it would cause a lot less stress and it is easy to do and it would actually probably work since those two were destined by fate anyway and okay you convinced me." He concluded folding the paper. But he still had to get that football…

:::

Okay short chapter, but this is just a explanation and hint for coming chapters. If you still don't know what is going to happen I can just sadly shake my head. But anyway still no romancy stuff happening so heh, sucks. But I can tell you Sweden and Finland had hot smex right after that and I was too lazy to write it out hohohohohoho… Angry? Deal with it. But anyway review, fave and follow I am ecstatic whenever someone does!

Poriichu out.


	4. Tie the brit and put him under a tree

Alfred was startled from his dazedness by a clattering noise downstairs, since he wasn't sleeping because he was too excited thinking about what would Santa bring him this year, and decided to go downstairs and check if there was a serial killer because that's the job of a hero. But he had no idea what was waiting him, under his Christmas tree, tied up and gagged. He slowly and quietly cascaded down his stairs with a bat in his hands, which he retrieved from under his bed, and carefully turned the lights on expecting something horrible. But all he saw was his living room just the way it was when he left –except the Christmas tree! The overly decorated Christmas tree was littered with presents. He suspected that most of them were from his parents but there's got to be some presents from Santa! He looked excitedly over all of the presents wrapped in various decorated paper and big ribbons. The presents varied in sizes and shapes – a huge box wrapped in red paper, a small thin box wrapped in blue and red paper, a hockey stick that had a huge ribbon on it, a blond boy tied up, gagged and unconscious, a huge teddy bear in a… wait, what? There was a blond boy who was tied up, gagged and unconscious in his living room under his Christmas tree! Even though he was thoroughly confused and panicked he decided it was best to check if the boy was alive. When he felt a pulse he let a sigh of relief but he was still very worried and very confused about the situation. When he looked at the digital clock above the fireplace it read 5:53 AM. He decided he needed to untie the boy and wake him up so he can know what's going on. After he carefully untied the blond he shook him gently by his shoulders, afraid he might hurt the boy, and loudly whispered,

"Hey wake up! Hey the creepy kid under my Christmas tree, wake up! WAKE UP!"

When the boy's eyes slowly fluttered open Alfred grinned at the boy and pulled him into a tight hug crying,

"Thank god you're alive! I thought you were dead or drugged or-"

"Who the bloody hell are you? Where the bloody hell am I?" the smaller blond cried while shoving the bespectacled man away.

"You're in my house, under my Christmas tree. I'm Alfred. F. Jones and I have no idea who you are! But I assume you're British considering your accent. Would you mind telling me why you're here?" said Alfred cheerfully as he shook the brit's hand a little way too enthusiastically. The brit yanked his hand away with some difficulty and grimaced when he realized his whole body ached.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything" he groaned out. Arthur's head was pounding as if he got hit by something very hard… his eyes widened when the realization hit him.

_Flashback~~~_

_After Arthur took his shower and got ready to sleep he decided he wanted a glass of water. Peter was already fast asleep, therefore the house was very quiet and empty, the only sound was of soft footsteps. The stairs creaked as if adding to the eeriness of the atmosphere and Arthur tried to make as less noise as he can until he reached his destination. When he entered the kitchen the microwave clock read 2:11 AM and he decided he needed some rest because tomorrow was going to be an annoying day filled with Peter being annoying and all bloody hyper._

_After he filled a glass with water and started to his room he heard a loud crashing noise coming from the living room and he ran to his room worried. He was greeted by two blond men standing near his fireplace dusting their clothes off, one very tall and very scary looking with blue eyes that bore holes into you while his companion was a smaller man with gentle, happy eyes. Arthur would have laughed at what they were wearing, the smaller blond was wearing a Santa outfit and the tall man looked like an elf, if they weren't standing in his living room in the middle of the night uninvited. Arthur was too shocked to say anything so when the two strangers finally realized they weren't alone in his room smiled and greeted him with a big smile "Hello Arthur Kirkland! How are you doing?_

_"Who in the world are you? What the bloody hell are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Arthur cried rage lacing his voice after he finally snapped out of his frozen state. _

_"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Santa and he's my lover-elf… I think that's what he is… And we're here on an important mission! To grant children's - preferably your- wishes, so now we need to tie you up, gag you and give as a Christmas gift!"_

_"That's illegal you know! Human trafficking is illegal! I'm going to call the police!" the brit bellowed and made a run for his house phone. The man with the cold as steel eyes hit Arthur over the head with a chair and he fell unconscious. _

_End of Flashback~~~_

"So you're a real guy who's been kidnapped by creeps in Santa outfits?" Alfred said slowly trying to process the information he just received. He was scared and thrilled to hear the answer because this was just like a mystery movie. Although a rather silly one, he had to admit.

"Yes! And I have no idea who those creeps were. And I don't even know if you're part of that gang or not! And I'm not insane!" the smaller male cried while gripping the other's shoulders rather harshly.

"Hey hey! I don't know anything, so don't get me sucked into this whole mess. And chill out will ya?" the American grinned like the idiot he was and patted Arthur on the back a little too hard. Arthur swore he heard and felt his bones break at the mere "patting".

"So what the bloody hell is happening? Who were those assholes that did this to us?" Arthur asked now very confused and worried about his well being because this was a damn mess. When the bespectacled man started shaking Arthur was temporarily worried that he might be having a seizure but when he started laughing out loud, confusion and rage ran through his body and he cried "What the bloody hell are you laughing at? What's so funny?"

"Pfffffttt… The way you say ass is funny as hell. It sounds so wrong because of your britis- Wait what's that yellow thing on your back? Is that a note from the kidnappers? Oh this is getting better by the minute! I feel like I'm in a movie!" Alfred said with his trademark grin plastered onto his face while taking the yellow note off of Arthur's back. He felt thrilled to be in this situation and wanted nothing more than to solve this mystery.

"Is it really a note from the kidnappers? What does it say! Just show it to me fast you git! Oh bollocks, just give it to me damn it!" Arthur growled exasperated and impatient because he wanted to know what was going on, and wanted to know NOW. He finally snatched the paper away from the useless git and quickly started reading with Alfred reading it over his shoulder.

**Dear, Alfred and Arthur**

**We're sorry that we had to do this so abruptly and I'm sure you guys are very confused but I wanted your Christmas present to be a surprise so I kidnapped Arthur and put you under Alfred's tree as his present. I bet you guys are very confused right now as to why I did it in the first place so I'm going to explain now. It's simple; I granted your Christmas wish. Both of you wished for the same thing, to find someone to love so I helped you two find each other and I think that you two would make a great couple. So Arthur you're going to be in the United States of America until next Christmas so you two have more than enough time to explore about each other and fall in love. And Arthur you don't have to worry about anything at all because I told your parents that you got accepted for a student exchange program to America and they happily agreed to let you go since they would be in Australia for the next year because of work. And don't sweat about Peter being unsupervised because he has two very good babysitters (me and my lover) and we would be more than happy to be with the kid for the next year. Plus Peter didn't give any shit about where you were going or what was happening to you so we just assumed it was okay. I got all of the legal documents settled so you're not an illegal immigrant and not going to go to jail. You will be in the same school as Alfred and will be starting school as soon as the holidays are done. So good luck and fall in love!**

**Always yours, Tino the Santa**

**P.S. I know you both said you wanted girlfriends but then said someone to love so I'm just going to go with it. Good luck!**

**P.S.S. Arthur you don't have your passport and you're legally not allowed to leave USA so you're stuck here for a year!**

"What the fuck is this about? So all this ruckus happened just because of that stupid letter I wrote unwillingly? You've got to be kidding me and how can my parents be that oblivious? Do they not care about what happens to me? And Peter? I'm going to throttle that brat when I get back! And fall in love? Hah! Nice joke!" as Arthur continued to rant about the letter Alfred tried to process the information he just received. So Santa gave him Arthur as a Christmas present, he was kind of cute even with his unusually huge eyebrows but he wasn't sure if he could like a guy in that way, and expected them to fall in love with each other and they had a whole year to achieve that.

"And good babysitters? You've got to be kidding me! How can you be good babysitters when you bloody kidnap people illegally and traffic them across the ocean onto a different continent!" Arthur snorted at the stupidity of the people.

"Chill out man! So we got to face the reality and accept it. You can't go anywhere anyway and we just need to cope with this for a whole year! Because this whole mess is partially my fault and you're in Ohio so you can stay here in our house with my family." Alfred said with happy face whilst hugging the smaller blond. The brit squirmed trying to wriggle out of the other man's arms face bright red with embarrassment "But what would you parents say? I don't think they'll approve of this or believe us if we tell the truth."

"It's okay! My parents are pretty chill about guests and my friends staying at the house. I'll just tell them you're an exchange program student from England and I had volunteered to let you stay in our house because there weren't enough host families, because I've always wanted a British friend. And because your plane arrived late at night you had to come home in the middle of the night and sleep because we didn't want to wake them up. I'm pretty sure that they would gladly accept you as our family for the next year. It's that simple! It's a lie but it's not a lie at the same time! So now let's go upstairs and sleep for an hour or two because I'm feeling a bit drowsy and I don't want to feel restless all day tomorrow because it's Christmas!" Alfred said excitedly as he dragged the green eyed man upstairs while still trying to make as less noise possible. After Arthur sighed and nodded in affirmation of his plan his face split up into a Cheshire-like grin and he stood there sticking his chest out and feeling rather proud of himself. When Arthur asked where should he sleep he pointed to a door that was right next to Alfred's bedroom which was a guest room. They both said their goodnights and went their separate ways to get at least some sleep. Arthur knew one thing for sure.

This was going to be a long year.

So this is intensified glamour with a new chapter. I know it's pretty long but I just felt like it and I know you guys like it long!*wiggle eyebrows suggestively* Okay, enough of my pervertedness and sexual innuendoes. I'm going to call myself Altan now because that's my name in real life and saying intensified glamour all the time hurt my hands. Now I'm going to go and get some sleep because it's 2 AM and I have school tomorrow in the morning! And I hope you're enjoying our story so far! So Read and Review! You know we love reviews on how we're doing? Are we doing good or not? *wiggles eyebrows suggestively again* Okay enough of that! So Goodbye and see you next time!


	5. Beware the Awesome

If for a moment Gilbert Beilschmidt actually doubted his brothers or dad's awesomeness that moment was probably now. He was convinced they were either brainwashed or turned absolutely insane, either one of those choices were probably correct.

That could also explain why Gilbert was standing in front of a new house that was definitely not in Germany, which made it completely not awesome. He was in America, in freaking America. No glorious sausages and only crappy American beer. Gilbert was on the verge of crying awesome tears but he was interrupted from his not so quiet contemplation as his brother Ludwig dumped a box on his hands.

Gilbert huffed from the sudden weight and stumbled a few steps back. "What is in this thing?" he exclaimed as he tried to hold onto the ridiculously heavy thing.

"In that box are probably your few million porn magazines." Ludwig said dryly making a hand signal that gestured towards the door. "Now get in there we have to assign rooms." Gilbert pouted but did what he was told. He didn't want to end up with a crappy room as well so he better not get on his brothers bad side. Looking over his shoulder he saw his dad park the car more close to the house so it'd be easier to carry the stuff over.

Once again as he walked into the house he contemplated how weird it was that his dad and his brother were so freaking similar. They were like identical copies of each other. Well except his dad had longer hair but that was it! They had a similar build, an identical face and the same serious, stuck up demeanour. (Clones! *le gasp*)

Entering the house he was pleasantly surprised that it wasn't as bad as he expected. At least it was not the shack that was about to break down that he expected.

Ludwig then came in holding 3 huge boxes easily and without breaking into sweat. A bit of jealousy flashed through Gilbert but he'd never admit that. Probably there were only light things inside those…

"Vater has gone to pick up the rest." Ludwig said looking around the hallways. Gilbert could have sworn there was a tiny smile on his face for a fraction of a second but that could have been a trick on his eyes. No one could be happy about leaving the best place in the world.

"Which is my room?" Gilbert asked grudgingly following the other as he went up the stairs.

"We'll see. The one with the window pointing at the oak tree was yours when I remember correctly." Ludwig replied looking into one of the rooms. That one was the bathroom. For a moment he had the urge to show Gilbert this as his room, but he had no time for such silly jokes.

After they found each other's rooms they decided to bring the already arrived boxes upwards. The unpacking was a painful activity and Gilbert often had the urge to just dump everything onto his bed but Ludwig hindered him from doing so.

As he finally finished he flopped onto his bed staring at the ceiling. He really hoped America isn't going to suck the awesomeness from his bones…

:::

That was one week ago and Gilbert felt more awesome than ever.

Sitting on his awesome motorcycle he was driving to school. He felt so freaking awesome that the awesomeness must have been gushing from all of his pores. And that was also the reason why he felt like challenging the other driver that was driving next to him. The other was also on a motorcycle and was wearing a simple leather jacket with a large helmet. Gilbert didn't notice it at that point but the other driver had a rather frail build.

It was a red light and Gilbert felt like in an epic movie. He accelerated pulling the attention of the other onto him. He succeeded in that as the other turned his head slightly. Gilbert couldn't see his face since it was covered by a tinted helmet, but he knew the other was looking at him. Grinning provocatively he made a gesture with his head.

The other nodded barely noticeable. It was on.

Red…Yellow…Gilbert started warming up the motors and flashed a quick look to the other. Yellow…Green! Immediately accelerating both of them raced down the streets.

:::

Through sheer coincidence it turned out the other was in the same school as him. Gilbert didn't know that since the other left Gil in the dust as he completely owned him. Gilbert being absolutely devastated as he pulled into the parking lot just parked his motorcycle his eyes dead. He got completely pawned. He got pawned, owned and stomped on all at the same time. He got off and his jaw dropped immediately as he saw the same driver just a few meters away from him. He still had his helmet on and was about to take it off.

"Hey! You!" Gilbert shouted running towards the genius driver. He turned around still with the helmet on since he just got interrupted. Stopping in front of him he started speaking. "I totally let you win!" Gilbert said trying to maintain his dignity. At that moment Gilbert noticed how short the other one was…

The mystery driver just looked at Gilbert and without a word took the helmet off.

The first thing that Gilbert noticed was that the driver's hair was ridiculously long, silky and black. It was braided and was hanging off to the others side. The second thing was that the other had a rather feminine looking face. Wait…WAIT! He just lost to a girl? HE JUST LOST TO A GIRL?

"Heh….Pussy." the girl (yeah right) said an arrogant smile on her (Not a girl) lips. It was the same smile Gilbert normally used for Idiots and Losers. She then walked away without another word.

Leaving behind an absolutely dumbfounded and boiling Gilbert in the parking lot.

:::

Well hello there! Nice to meet you again, or if it is your first time here it is a pleasure to meet you! And there is still no coupley stuff in this chapter…But there is a guest appearance from my personal favourite character! Mongolia! Oh and the couple is going to be PruCan so yeah, Mongolia is kind of the nemesis of Prussia (Head canon of mine). It is going to be fun! Well anyway review, fave and follow please! I love them so much!

Poriichu out.


	6. Dammit bastard!

"Ti amo? Seriously? Dammit!" the furious little italian screamed. He could understand that they moved to the United States of America because his aunt, that has lived with them since his mother died 5 years ago, was offered a job in a high class firm that they didn't know the name of yet as a designer. Plus his father always wanted to visit USA for some unknown reason so as soon as the offer arrived the whole family except Lovino started packing right away. It took a lot of convincing, screaming, protesting and dragging to get Lovino in the airplane to America. When they arrived in America Lovino was furious, helps, and completely worn out, so he wanted to get to a place to rest as fast as he can. The firm already had a house and a car ready for them so when they came to USA there would be no problems. Lovino quite liked the house; it was two stories, pretty big with a huge garden in the front and looked quite new. He had the privilege to choose his room first because he was the oldest son of the family and chose the biggest room with a view of the front garden besides the master bedroom which his father chose. But it didn't mean he was any happier with the whole moving to America situation.

Then a few days later his father decided to open a restaurant because he was unemployed and was a great cook. He looked for nice, sanitary and affordable places for a week and finally found one in the downtown that was pretty close to the school the boys were attending. The price of course was more than they had wanted or could afford but the place was great so it was a small amount to pay for a big cause. They bought necessary furniture, tools and everything else and had set up the restaurant in a week's time.

Now Lovino stood in front of the restaurant glaring at the big letters that stood above the doorway in red. "You called this damn restaurant Ti amo? Are you fucking kidding me? Tell me this is a joke!" Lovino yelled. His 2nd younger brother came up behind him and said with clasped hands and a happy grin "It's so romantic isn't it brother? Fratello! It's such a nice name!" The boy had lighter brown hair than Lovino, still had the curl but on the other side and he just looked too happy and hyper for anyone's good. "Yeah and watch your language Lovino~" his father cooed from behind him. Startled by the sudden sound Lovino yelped and jumped a bit and turned to glare at his father. His father was just a bigger, hairier and more buff version of all his sons together. "Well it's not like there's anything we can do about it because I bet that sign was pretty expensive and I don't feel like wasting too much money" the youngest brother called out from the inside of the restaurant. He was shorter than his brothers but not by much and had a darker shade of brown than Lovino and inherited the curl too. Lovino was 5 feet 7, was pretty slender, auburn haired and had greenish golden eyes. He wasn't very manly looking he would admit it but he wanted to find a girlfriend. But now that he was in America he was pretty sure he won't find a pretty American girl that fit his standards because Italian girls are so much prettier.

They were finally home after a few more long hours of working and Lovino was exhausted. Plus he was freezing since the restaurant was pretty far away from their house so they had to walk because his mother took the car and it was freezing out there. He wanted nothing more than a nice warm, long shower and a good night's sleep. As soon as he stepped inside his house he dashed for his room to retrieve a change of clothes and get in the shower as soon as he can. When he felt the warm liquid pouring all over his body he visibly relaxed. All his tense muscles from the work had gone soft and he felt completely at ease. After taking a very long shower and doing all his night chores he went to sleep. While lying in bed he thought more about the situation in hand. He decided it wasn't so bad and he did want to visit a lot of countries and USA was in the top 10 anyways. Now only if he could make nice friends it would be perfect. And with that he dozed off hoping his life won't be too exhausting.

When he awoke the following morning he did not want to get out of bed because it was just too comfortable and warm he wanted to stay in his bed forever. But no such luck.

"Fratello! Wakie Wakie!" Feliciano slammed his door open and leaped onto his bed with a loud thud. Needless to say Lovino was scared shitless and jumped out of his bed with a loud groan. While he rubbed his head and his sides he was furious because he never understood why the fuck his brother ever did that.

"The fuck man? Dammit! If you wanted to fucking wake me up you could have done it the normal way normal people do idiot! It's not fucking Christmas dammit! It was a week ago! " Lovino screamed at his brother while giving him a death glare and his brother flinched.

"But fratello! It's so nice outside~" Feliciano whined and pointed out the window with too much enthusiasm. "Please let's go outside and play with the new snow~! And make a snowman and have a snow fight and-"

"Okay okay! Just shut the fuck up and let me dress up! And have a damn breakfast! Fuck off!" Romano cried at his brother, face red with anger. He shoved his brother out forcefully while his brother "Ve~"d with pure bliss written all over his face. Feliciano seemed unfazed when the door was literally shut in his face and he skipped away with a big grin and a bruise on his cheek.

"Life hates me…" Lovino grumbled under his breath while he trudged to his closet and pulled out a pair of skinny black jeans, a blue and white striped sweater that looked oversized and a pair of blue warm socks. Then he trudges downstairs because he was starving. When he went he noticed his whole family was already there and his aunt was making seconds. Lovino sat between his father and Marcello and his aunt put a plate with bacon, eggs and toast in front of him.

"Even our food is becoming American" he grumbled under his breath and decided to eat if he didn't want to die of starvation. It was surprisingly good and he got seconds. When he was finished Feliciano looked at him with big and hopeful eyes accompanied with a huge smile while Marcello had a smirk plastered on his face that just screamed "You're dead!"

Lovino sighed and surrendered to his awful fate. He put his black big boots on and his brother rushed outside. The first thing that met him outside was a snowball thrown by Marcello. He glared at him and he knew that today was going to be long.

"Do we have to be outside? My beautiful hair is freezing out here!" Francis whined while Antonio grinned and made snowballs at his own fort.

"It's new snow! We have to play and use it before it gets dirty. Look at how white and pure this snow is! " he cried with a happy smile. He really wanted to have snowball fight when the snow is still soft and clean.

"Fine! Prepare to get beaten!" Francis said while dramatically flailing.

"Think fast!" And Francis face met a snowball with surprising force making him stagger and fall down.

"Antonio! You're going to regret that!" he cried while Antonio laughed and ran away while shouting "Yeah right!"

Francis jumped up and threw a snowball with brutal force that was unexpected.

Antonio dodged it and it flew right past him. He laughed at the frenchman and glanced at the direction the ball flew. he instantly stopped laughing and got a worried look. The ball actually hit someone in the face and he hurried to the poor boy. But what he saw was not what he expected. There stood a really cute boy with auburn hair, greenish golden eyes and his face was red from the cold and possibly embarrassment. He touched his cheek and rubbed the snow off. Antonio froze mid-step shocked at how the boy was cute, it should be illegal to be so cute. At that moment something stirred in his heart, his heartbeat quickened and heat arose to his cheeks. The cute boy looked as if he was about to cry with his eyes wide and watered, his cheeks red and mouth slightly agape and quivering. All Antonio could think about was how adorable he was when he looked like that. But he was worried that he might start crying and he didn't want this beautiful angel to cry.

"Oh please don't cry! We're so sorr-"

"Mother fucking bitches! What the fuck just happened? You asshole!" the boy cried, shoved Antonio out of the way and stomped away at Francis.

"You fucking blond bitch! You have to sense of aim! I should just break your damn arms! You piece of shit!" the boy screamed at Francis when he was face to face with him. Francis seemed unfazed and was staring at the boy in pure amazement.

He suddenly grabbed the boy by his waist held him flush against him and cupped both of his ass cheek purring in his ear "Oh mon cher! What a beautiful creature you are! I just want to eat you up!"

Lovino shrieked and kneed Francis in the balls causing him to let go of him, cup his groin and collapse onto the ground groaning in pain. "You motherfucking pervert! Who the fuck do you think you are molesting someone you've just met! Stay away from me! Touch me and die!"

He turned to walk away but Antonio grabbed his arm and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for my friend's behavior. He does this to everyone! I'm very sorry!" Antonio hurriedly said nervously because he felt like his heart was going to explode.

"Are you a pervert too? I don't care about what you say. So just stay away from me!" the boy huffed angrily. He turned to walk away but Antonio turned him to him and looked him right in the eyes saying "I hope we can be friends. I don't want to have a bad impression on someone so cute! I'm Antonio and I live here" He said pointing at his house with a hopeful eyes and a charming smile.

"Who are you calling cute? And I don't want to become friends with perverts!" he cried while blushing furiously. He yanked his arm away and ran away. He stopped and cried "Lovino Vargas!" and he ran away blushing.

It took a minute to register and understand what the boy just said but now he knew his name Lovino. It was such a cute name for such a cute boy. He liked him lot even though he has a potty mouth because even that part of him was adorable. "So cute…" Antonio mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah he is cute alright! I want a piece of that~" Francis purred after he recovered from the impact of the ball kneeing.

Antonio instantly turned and gave Francis a death glare. "Don't you dare touch him! He's my friend and I don't want you scaring him away. Touch him and die."

Lovino was blushing like crazy and his heart was beating wildly and not only because of the running. He was furious at the stupid blond pervert but he couldn't stay angry for long because of the smile Antonio gave him. When he touched his arm he felt warm all over, his breathing and heartbeat quickened and it still tingled where he touched him even though he had a winter jacket on. He still couldn't forget about his green eyes, chocolate brown, curly locks, tanned skin and charming smile. And he was much taller than him too, maybe 5 feet 11. But it was not like he was in love with him or anything! He would never fall in love with a guy and plus a pervert.

"Fratello~ Where did you go? We were all looking for you!" Feliciano cried while running at Lovino and draped himself all over Lovino.

Lovino sighed and pushed his brother off of him. His life is horrible.


	7. Think fast!

A quiver went through the blanket as Arthur slowly woke up from the weirdest dream he ever had. It included stupid Americans and an evil elf which was completely ridiculous. Elves were not as mean as that. His eyes fluttering open he stared at the ceiling for a while, as he was pretty sure the ceiling at his room was white and not light blue. He rubbed his eyes thinking it was only the drowsiness still messing with his brain but the ceiling stayed blue.

Sitting up he looked around the room and a sick feeling began pooling in his gut. This was definitely not his bed, and this was definitely NOT his room or any room in his home for that matter.

He heard calls from down stairs that could qualify as happy cheers and the voice seemed somehow familiar in a rather unfamiliar way. Face palming he sighed. Arthur get your thoughts together that last statement did not make any sense. The voice was exactly like that guy in his dream…

Wait.

Apprehension dawned on him as he staggered up from his bed. Please let me be wrong for once, please let me be wrong, was what Arthur thought and he opened the door looking out of the hallway.

Yes, that was not his home. It was the home from the 'dream' he kept on thinking about that was not a dream at all. Rushing down the stairs he went into the room, from where the shouts of excitement came from. And sadly he was right, since the stupid American from his dream was standing in real life right in front of the Christmas tree under which he awoke tied up and gagged just a few hours ago. That stupid American (His name was Alfred when he remembered correctly…) was unpacking a small package at the moment with childish glee with another male standing next to him watching him holding a large hockey stick.

The other was maybe a few inches shorter than Alfred but he had very similar features and Arthur had to grudgingly admit as handsome as the idiot unpacking the package.

"Alfred you like my gift?" the shorter of the two males said, not having noticed the shell shocked Brit standing in the door way.

"Hell yeah Mattie! I was looking for Call of Duty already, this is so awesome bro!" Alfred said his voice hyper and cheerful. Admiring the shiny package he turned around grinning brightly at his brother. Of course he then noticed Arthur and his face lit up like the Christmas tree behind him. "Awesome you finally woke up!" he cheered standing up from the ground nudging Matthew to turn around. "That is the Brit I told you about!"

"Oh hello Arthur." Matthew said softly, nodding as a greeting. He wasn't quite sure what to think since Alfred's story about surprise exchange students sounded rather dodgy. Actually he didn't believe a single word.

Arthur was still gaping at the two without a single word leaving his mouth. He then did something rather silly for a grown up guy and proceeded into pinching his arm checking if there was the small chance of him still dreaming. He yelped at the pain and reality once again smacked him in the face. It was real and you can't do anything about it.

"Are you sure he is okay..?" Matthew slowly asked towards his brother keeping the possibly mental English man in his sight.

Alfred knowing about the crazy stuff that happened last night just laughed and patted his brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry he is fine!" he said enthusiastically walking up to Arthur wrapping his arm around his shoulder and patting him reassuringly. "He probably just has a jet lag right Arthur?"

"D-Don't touch me!" he yelped moving a few steps away before stumbling over some wrapping paper and falling flat on his face. Alfred stepped next to him kneeling down looking at Arthur slightly worried. (Matthew faded once again into the background)

"Dude, are you okay?" he asked poking Arthur playfully. Alfred being the good natured hyper idiot of course thought all this was great fun.

Arthur continued laying there for a while unmoving. Through his head were going various thoughts of fire, agony and the destruction of the world but more prominently the thoughts of the English essay that was still lying on his desk. He guessed that is going to the trash bin now. It was a rather depressing thought, since he worked for quite a long while on it. It was about the relationship and culture of both the United Kingdom and the United States of America (Or the United States of Stupid like he sometimes called it) which took him some great effort. All that went through him as Alfred continued poking him getting slightly more worried with each poke.

"Umm, Mattie I think there might be the eety tiny chance that there is something wrong…" he said as he looked at the unmoving figure of Arthur. "Are you dead?" he then asked Arthur moving slightly closer to check if that guy is still breathing.

"Yes I am you imbecile and now my ghost is speaking to you." Arthur said sarcastically sitting up slightly.

"That was a joke right?" Alfred said nervously at the mentioning of ghosts. They were absolutely scary after all!

"Of course it was a joke you git!" Arthur exclaimed frustrated, having the urge to rampage wildly through the wild while reciting the Magna Carta as a war cry. Or Shakespeare. It didn't really matter to him at that moment.

"Phew that is good to hear!" Alfred laughed as he folded his arms behind his head. Standing up he looked at Matthew winking. "See he is completely fine! Although he uses funny insults that are super old-fashioned he is good!"

Matthew just looked at the two not knowing what to say. Should he scold his brother for being such a complete idiot or should he call the police so they would deal with the British 'exchange student'. After going through his choices he did not decide for either and said the only thing that could cause a bit of normality in this already crazy day.

"Who wants breakfast…?"

:::

As Alfred munched down the delicious pancakes that his brother made he thanked god for giving him the best brother on the world. The pancakes were wonderfully fluffy and sweet, with absolute sugary sweet syrup of perfection.

Arthur was also surprised at how good it was and ate it with no complaints. Well, he could hardly complain since his whole family was absolutely unable to produce anything edible in the last decades. Apparently it was inherited from a long line of Kirklands.

Matthew was happy that the two obviously enjoyed his pancakes. After all eating pancakes was better that throttling each other. He leaned onto his hand with his elbow placed on the table. It was weird how that Arthur dude just popped up over night with no passports, and no other explanation then the stupid story his brother made up. His parents already agreed on letting Arthur stay since they were both exactly like Alfred. Sometimes he wondered how in the world he came to be.

"Matthew the pancakes are like really good!" Alfred said continuing to munch away. Finishing the last bite he gave a happy pat on his belly before eyeing the other two. "Let's go outside and play with the snow!" he then said jumping up from his chair excitement evident in his eyes.

Letting out a sigh Arthur just shook his head. "I am really tired, there still is the time difference between the US and England so I might want to slee-"

Sadly he was interrupted mid-sentence by Alfred grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the hallway.

"No excuses we will play in the snow!" Alfred said determinately pulling the Brit along with him. Arthur sputtered in protest but to no avail. He was pushed into his room to wear more appropriate clothing (His luggage 'mysteriously' popped up overnight) and Alfred left cheering.

Arthur stared at his baggage and its contents surprised that the creepy Santa impersonator actually had the decency to actually leave some decent clothing that Arthur usually wears. They even put in his football clothing (Soccer for you American dimwits [just joking man {No but seriously it is called football because you use your freaking foot}]) and his cleats. Pulling out some random clothing that seemed warm enough he wore them quickly and stepped out of the room. He was then immediately greeted with a bear hug of the idiotic American.

"For the love of god, stop it you git!" Arthur exclaimed as he tried to push Alfred away from him. The other just laughed and gave the slightly shorter male some space.

"Hell you are funny!" Alfred laughed as he poked Arthur's cheek. "You go all red when you are angry!" Arthur wasn't exactly happy about that statement and huffed angrily.

"It is because you are an imbecile that does not have enough sense to see what kind of weird situation this is!" Arthur said slightly frustrated. He was in another country stuck with a bunch of strangers and they don't even seem to mind! It was completely ridiculous!

"No need to get personal…" Alfred said fake pouting. "I just want you to feel welcome since you are stuck here for a while." Alfred patted Arthurs shoulder lightly before pointing outside. "I think you would feel better once you have some fun outside." Smiling brightly he led Arthur outside after they put on their boots and coats.

"'Kay guys we are going to fight until death!" Alfred shouted imitating a general. As he laughed like an idiot he was met by a fistful of snow that was thrown by Matthew. Sputtering he glared at his brother gathering some snow himself. "Oh you will regret that!" he exclaimed as his brother laughed quietly.

As Arthur watched the scene develop he was cheered up a bit. At least the people seemed nice enough, and the other guy (Was his name Martin…?) seemed to have some common sense. As his thoughts began drifting a faint blush began developing. That Santa guy's letter was completely ridiculous! He was most definitely NOT gay. Yes, Alfred definitely had the looks to make girls hearts melt but it was not like he himself was a girl! Or gay! Also the part of him being a whole year in America just sounded horrifying! He couldn't believe that his parents actually believed those two! (He called a while ago and they seemed jolly good) And the worst part was that he had to go to a school with the American school system! Of course it is a good thing to add on his resume but still his family was still in the UK! Not like he liked them anyway. But still it was still weird getting thrown into another country with not warning at all-

Snow meet Arthurs face, Arthurs face meet snow! Because of the impact he stumbled and fell right on his posterior and he frantically began rubbing his face to get the snow from his eyes.

"Bloody hell what was that for?" He exclaimed as the Alfred started laughing loudly.

"Oh just look at your face!" Alfred said still holding his stomach from laughing. "That expression was priceless I tell you priceless man, you are so adorable hey come on it was just a joke, oh god Matthew help me!"

Matthew watched the two slightly amused as Arthur began attacking Alfred by practically bombarding him with snow and the occasional fist. Alfred definitely deserved it. (Matthew you little evil demon, fooling everyone with your cute face)

And the snowball fight went on like this, until all three of them were red faced and out of breath. All of them were lying on the ground trying to catch their breath.

"Heh…That was fun." Alfred heaved as he stared at the sky. The sky was already getting darker, since they have lost all sense of time and it was already the late afternoon.

"I am totally going to get you for this…" Arthur said dead tired. The jet lag was taking its toll. He was completely exhausted.

"…Hey Alfred I heard there are two new families that moved close to here." Matthew said as he remembered the thing he wanted to tell for already a while. Sitting up he looked at his brothers lying figure.

"Oh really? Sounds cool."

Matthew nodded and looked up into the sky.

"School is starting in 3 days right?" Matthew asked, as he slumped back onto the snow like the other two.

"Yeah…Sucks." Alfred simply said grimacing slightly. "Arthur what grade are you in? …Arthur?"

Alfred sat up and looked at the Brit. He smiled as he saw the other fell asleep while still lying on the ground. Moving closer he made a gesture to Matthew to come closer.

"Wow he fell asleep." Matthew said slightly surprised.

"Isn't he like adorable?" Alfred snickered as he poked the sleeping Arthurs cheek. "Sleeping like a baby."

"Umm, not to worry you but isn't it kind of dangerous to fall asleep in the cold…?" Matthew asked looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

A small silence was created as they both looked at Arthurs face for a while.

"…Yeah we should get him inside."

:::

BOOYAH chapter 7 is complete! High five my dear readers! Or bro fist the screen if you want to. I will receive the bro fist in my mind and I will be happy. But anyway wow this chapter is pretty long. Oh yeah lets make a list for the pairing in this fic! Kay first we have USUK which was pretty obvious. Also of course Spamano, PruCan, GerIta, AusHun (Or better say HunAus lol) Russia/Mongolia (I still have to think of a catchy cute pairing name) and many others! It'll be like pairings all over the place and many funny shenanigans like crazy hockey players and beating Prussia into a pulp OwO. Yay…But anyway Fave, review and follow since they turn me on! *Suggestive wink followed by someone hitting me with a rubber chicken* Fine, fine I won't get turned on. So bye my dear readers!

Poriichu out.


End file.
